bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigyn Erster
A researcher who graduated top of her class from Vescaria's Binonten Magic College, Sigyn Erster is a proficient member of Asylum's Arcane department, though she has only been as such for a few months. Specialising in mana particle manipulation and how it relates to the world around her, her expertise in the subject of magic itself is, as far as she's concerned, second to none. She is currently on leave from Asylum for the purposes of 'studying whilst in the field' as opposed to finding herself locked up in a lab all day, every day. Still acting as an agent of Asylum, however, she will perform on its behalf when the situation demands it. Skills and Abilities Sigyn, like most Vescarians, has the ability to sense the presense of mana, but unlike her fellow populace she doesn't have a talent for wielding it. Her ability to do so is incredibly refined to the point at which she is easily able to sense, determine and analyse the structure and presence of any magical construct, be it in the form of a spell, a curse, an ability attached to an object, or any other power or skill that could be considered 'supernatural'. This helps immesaurably with her research, as being able to compare and contrast the mana structures of different forms of magic allows her to connect everything to a single root idea, and thus is quite often able to help with any magic-based conundrums that might come her way. Spell Intercept Using her ability to quickly analyse mana-structure, Sigyn has developed a rather unique skill she has named 'Spell Intercept'. Using certain frequencies of sound waves in conjunction with small fluctuations of mana, she can distort and, if she wants to, re-arrange the structure of the basic particles that form the spell or form of magic. Examples of this include: *Being able to change a Fire spell into an Ice spell (Property alteration) *Changing the direction of a magical attack (Vector alteration) *Distorting magical power sources to shut down something that uses them (Mana Distortion) including but not limited to Rifts, cursed or magically enchanted items and sustained magical abilities *Causing a summoned item to de-summon and appropriately re-summon, if the mana residue is still there from the transfer in and out of the object's respective summoning plane of existence (a specified form of Mana Distortion) Sigyn does have a pistol, should all else fail, but this is constantly unloaded and she does not carry any ammo for it. Because of this, it is used as a tool for threatening rather than defence. Personality Proud of her achievements and enthusiastic about improving her knowledge, Sigyn usually acts in a very professional manner, wishing to ensure that others get a good impression of her and understand that she is independant, intelligent and responsible. Eager to prove her worth, she's happy to share what knowledge she has on a subject and look into a particular subject, though this is also fuelled by her desire for information. When pushing aside that element of herself, however, she's fairly insecure. Unused to what some would call 'life experiences' in favor of being an incredible intellectual, she still finds herself very much a girl, inside, somewhat shy and easy to embarass if things go wrong or she gives a bad impression. She's also quick to anger, should that tone be set, and can be both devious and vengeful, as shown when she tricked Professor Stein into believing his gate was broken when she felt her pride become at risk. When she found her panties in Doctor Hyde's desk drawer, she also refused to let the matter drop until the found him. When left to her own devices, however, outside of everyone else's gaze, she truly is a researcher at heart. A love for books and learning leaves her room scattered and messy, using the term 'organised chaos' to try and justify the state in which her floor can no longer be seen. She also really enjoys a good coffee. History Young Life Born to Jaune Erster (Father) and Krisna Maidenfair (Mother) on the 3rd of February, 483 N.D., Sigyn grew up in the small, Eastern Vescarian town of Libraris, which is closely connected to the port city of Feris. Because, by this point, the outer lands of Vescaria were already diminished, with the inner lands slowly becoming more and more feral and uninhabitable, the formerly simple town was now filled with people, stretching resources thin. Because of this, Sigyn suffered through something of a budgeted childhood, and would often find herself with a lack of things to do at home. Whilst she was very young, she would happily play in amongst the streets with friends, but as she began to reach her early teens she spent more and more time at the Library, which the town was named for, being one of the biggest in the country, save Vesca itself. Diving into both fact and fiction, Sigyn found herself fascinated by these worlds beyond her own, as well as how the one surrounded her worked. Quickly finding that she knew more than her peers, she began to enjoy the feeling of being the one they turned to for answers, devoting her young life to learning more and more through the things at her disposal. Teenage Years The time came, however, when she was enrolled at Dawnseeker Academy in the nearby city of Feris. Given that the students attending this school were around 13-18 years of age, a new environment was presented to Sigyn that she wasn't quite prepared for. Where her love for knowledge had been appreciated before, the enjoyment she gained from seeing their interested faces being her motivation for learning so much, she was now somewhat shunned for it. Instead, the dominant force for respect was magical prowess, the power and technique one could wield as a Vescarian mage. Sigyn had never really focused on such things. As a child, many of her friends had been practicing magic in their spare time. One of them, Zess Sieghart, was particularly good at it, too, but her focus had always been on impressing them with her knowledge of how things worked, not demonstrating it personally. Finding herself something of a social outcast, her normally outgoing and excited nature slowly retreated deep inside, replaced by a somewhat cold, calculated outer shell in order to cope with the new heirarchy. It wasn't until, during her third year at the Academy, her now favourite teacher (Dr. Phineas Scarforge, distant relative of the Scarforge line) began the lessons on mana. It was in this class, that taught things from basic mana detection to advanced mana manipulation, that Sigyn excelled to a level beyond any of her peers could reach. Whilst many could grasp the basics, and incorporate it into their own spellcasting, Sigyn was a rare breed that know all kinds of things about the world. Because of this, she could link different mana patterns together and explain why they were similar, not just for her own personal spells, like the rest of the class, but for almost everything she could investigate. So, finally, whilst she was 'satisfied' with her academic-based life before, though somewhat blue and lonely, she had something she could really feel passionate about again. It wasn't the smiling faces of her peers, any more, as she told them things that they were no longer interested in, but proving to them that they could be beaten. At least in this way she could finally stand out among the crowd and be proud. With the new drive pushing her to the forefront of her studies, she managed to survive the harsh high school environment by devoting herself purely to it. Before long, she found herself figuring out things about mana particles that not only fascinated her, but her teacher, as well. The ability to manipulate them in the way that she could quickly became popular knowledge among the staff, and her achievements gave her an impressive opportunity. Using his connections to his noble house, Dr. Phineas managed to secure Sigyn a place in Binonten Magic College, situated in Vesca, the capital city. Living in a place that was still so rich with life, water and nature whilst the rest of the country was slowly fading to dust was a grace beyond measure, leading Sigyn to not only graduate with high grades, but with a bright future ahead of her. With her parents' proud blessings, they wished their daughter good luck as she traveled across the Twinlands Strait, gifted with the excitement for a great new experience. Early Adulthood Binonten Magic College was something of a dream come true for Sigyn Erster. Surrounded by fellow intellectuals (of varying degree), she felt as though she had finally found her place in the world. Yet, all was not as it seemed. Among her fellow classmates were, again, those who weren't quite as shut-in as her, and found her behaviour odd. These people would boast and gloat about seeing the rest of the world, go out to parties, enjoy themselves as university students would be known to do, yet all Sigyn wanted to do was pursue her research, because it was where she found her comfort and passions to lie. So, even then, among the intellectuals she had long craved to be around, she found herself isolated, though this time it wasn't by direct shunning or a bad atmosphere, but simply because she was scared. Sigyn wasn't used to the idea of going out and having that kind of fun, of doing anything that really resembled that kind of socialising, mostly because she was so concerned about keeping up her cool, intelligent and professional appearance that she didn't want to embarass herself in front of anyone and risk drawing their ire. Even if she had managed to pull through what happened at Dawnseeker, she didn't want it to happen'' again''. Having managed to make a name for herself, to become popular, no less, for her ability to interact and manipulate mana particles in such a unique way, she didn't want to risk losing that. As far as she knew, deviating from her current path meant losing what she currently had, and she couldn't bear the thought. Thankfully, once again, she managed to befriend her lecturers and mentors, if not the other students around her. Even if they, too, recommended that she go out and experience 'life' as they called it, they at least appreciated her enthusiasm and unique input for their subjects, so she gained some solace from that. Over the course of the four years, however, Sigyn simply found herself becoming more and more isolated because of her inaction, drawing into her habit of staying locked in her room at night as she explored new prospects and experiments. And so, she graduated. It wasn't a momentous occasion, though she was pleased that her favourite professors and even the one who had inspired her so, Dr Phineas, had come to see her as she once again left an institution at the top of her class, though the cost to make it to the capital was too much for her parents. Instead, she traveled home in her robes, instead of forgoing them, to show them to the two who were just as proud then as they were before, if not moreso, making it all feel worthwhile. She still wears the robes of the Binonten Magic College to this day. Modern Motivations Upon her return back to Libraris, four years had passed. She had left at 18, and she returned 22, only to see the conditions of the area getting worse as the land throughout Vescaria continued to decay, crops dying and fertile soil turning into dust. Having been living in the Capital for so long, she'd gotten used to the luxuries there, and had all but forgotten the real state her country was in. The magic was fading from the land, that she could sense. It was here, at a time when she was simply glad to settle in with her family, she received a letter from the noble branch of house Scarforge, itself. Having heard of her exploits and skills in the ways of mana and magic, as well as her unique outlook on things, the house, subsidiary to the King, himself, requested that she leave Vescaria on a journey, to gather information about other lands in the hope that they might contain something that could rid the country of its slowly decaying landscape, returning it to the beauty it once had. Though she was unsure about leaving, and scared of going so far fom home, alone, if she wanted to act professionally and prove herself, how could she turn them down? Even if it parted her from her parents once again, wouldn't something like this save them, in the end? Once again, with a fond farewell, she left for other lands, though somewhat reluctantly, to see out how the fertile soil stayed fertile, why lands could flourish all on their own, and maybe bring back something that could save Vescaria. During her two years of travelling, she first went across to Western Vescaria to see how things were there, yet the wasteland with an occasonial, sparse oasis was a harsh thing to bear. Moving North through the plains and the woods of the Frontier, where the various races, including the Centaurs, thrived on bountiful resources, she learned a lot about natural mana, before moving onward towards Equestria, finally settling into Town 6 months ago. It was here that Asylum approached her, anonymously, with a test. It was a cursed scroll that would appear to be very much like a simple runic spellcasting, but when activated would permanently seal her movements, until the spell was undone. Not only did she quickly detect the truth behind the spell, she looked into the structure and characteristics of the original base mana and figured out who casted it, or at least their mana signiature. This led her to the outskirts of North District, where a man awaited her, congratulating her on a job well done and offering her 'Asylum' within the walls of intellectual excellence. When given the chance to pool resources and perhaps gain knowledge she otherwise could not in order to further her cause, and learn new things, Sigyn graciously accepted, joining the organisation as she continued to attempt to look for new ideas and possibilities, most notably continuing her research on the Beta Leyline Nova phenomenon so that the disaster of Binonten would never be repeated. Slowly, but surely, she had grown used to travelling alone, and was actually, to her surprise, starting to make some real progress. Perhaps it was a truly worthwhile endeavour after all? Recent History (from introduction onwards) After a month of working with Asylum and presumably hitting a wall with her research, she felt the need to take something of a break, or at least get a fresh perspective. Some of the company was insufferable and the stuffy quarters below ground couldn't compare to the bright, open air. Feeling the need to also work with some more practical sources of interesting and unique mana phenomenon, rather than staying with the theoretical, she took a leave of absence in order to look into Wayne Manor and its residents, given that most of the files she recieved usually referred to them in some way. Upon arrival, she was quick to assume old habits. Still fearing being put outside of her comfort zone by social interaction, she hid in her very secretively placed room on the upper floor, still flicking through her Asylum resources until she finally encountered Dr. Hyde, who graciously asked her to help cure his apprentice Xion of a recent vampirism. Still able to hold her professional demeanour, she was caught up in her desire to prove herself, as well as relishing a chance to use her talents for the good of someone, and quickly accepted, concerned for the girl whilst also excited to delve into mana based phenomenon she wasn't entirely familiar with. During the delayed quest for the cure, Sigyn also encountered Professor Franken Stein during an incident where her panties had been stolen, she assumed, by Dr Hyde himself, putting her in a very strange, new and embarassing situation, for which she could not forgive. In an attempt to take out her ire on Hyde, she confused Stein for the man in question, leading to yet another awkward scenario she greatly wished she'd avoided, after which she revealed herself and her purposes with Asylum to Stein. Proceeding to be given what she considered a verbal beat-down from the Professor (though it was hardly anything but friendly advice), she swore to prove herself to the unassuming man and got a small amount of 'revenge' by messing with his Rift-producing gate. Overall, her encounters at the manor have been rather odd and not entirely what she expected or wanted from her travels. The situation she finds herself in continue to put her under pressure to break her isolation habits, which may well end up being good for her, though she still fears showing herself to be anything more then professional. Lonely, but with purpose, she continues forward in the hope that maybe, here, she might find the answers she seeks, as well as learn and grow as a person. Relationship Guide Category:Characters Category:Asylum Category:Human Category:Vescaria